Chocolate Orange
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Take my jacket, you'll never be cold again." Tweek and Kenny have been more than friends for a while. They're 17 btw. Oneshot. Angsty.


_**Hey guys. This is yet **__**another**__** South Park fic. But this time, it's me creating one on my own. And it's gonna be a fluffy one shot. Unless people would like me to continue it? I mean, if people do, then you'll have to pursuade me a lot. I never normally actually bother with creating enough of a plot to last more than one chapter. So yeah xD This is actually based on a picture I drew. When I upload the pic to photobucket or something, I'll give you the link. I like KennyxTweek. I don't know why. So yeah.**_

_**I don't own south park, or the charries. I just own the plot line. And if it's in any way similar to a real life thing, or a movie, or some other thing, then it shouldn't be, coss it's not based on anything but the picture I drew. Okay.**_

_

* * *

_

"Ngh! I'm c-cold, Kenny," Tweek pouts, resisting the urge to snuggle into his companion, but shaking even more than usual. Kenny just nudged Tweek, laughing gently and pulling his coat tighter around himself to stop the sudden wind biting at his cheeks. He wasn't being cruel; truth be told, after all that time in Hell, the cold affected Kenny more than ever. There was a muffled noise from the orange-clad boy, which the twitching one took as a "We'll be inside in a moment, I'll get you some coffee and you can shut the fuck up." This pacified the shaky blonde, who took to shivering in silence, and watching the green-eyed boy as he swung his arms and strolled with a confidence which concealed his true emotions. Tweek, of course, was one of few boys who managed to get to see Kennys true emotions. He'd held him throughout the night, kicking off rats and singing over the noise of Kennys arguing parents, craving coffee but not saying anything as his friend whimpered and sobbed in his arms.

"C'mon, Tweek," Kenny'd unzipped his parka slightly now they'd reached his front door, "I just need to nip in for a second." The boys took a steadying breath as Kenny pushed open the door, they were expecting an onslaught of profanities like his parents usually greeted them with, or a scattering of rats which broke for freedom; not even the vermin wanted to stay in Kennys place for long. Neither came. It was... "Ungh. K-Kenny? This is kinda... scary," Tweek whispered, half-hiding behind his friend as his eyes scanned the too-quiet front room. "Yeah, scarier than Hell..." came Kennys weak reply, as the parka-wearing boy took a few, carefully placed steps into his once hellish-but-somehow-welcoming home.

"Tweek?" Kenny turned to his companion, who had remained at the door, "Tweek. Go home. Please." Tweek looked at Kenny with his brown eyes widened in terror. He took a few scurrying, squeaking steps over to Kenny and tiptoed up to kiss him deeply, "T-Take care, Okay? If anything happens, ring me." Reluctantly the boys let each other go, and Tweek hurried away, casting nervous glances behind to the shivering boy in the orange parka, before the front door was closing behind him. "Pl- Ngh! Please, whatever's up there, gah! l-look after him. F-For me?" The twitching boy had cast his eyes skyward, and was hit with a sudden need for coffee- Well, a need more prominent than usual.

"Right, you bastard!" Kenny yelled into the empty house, scaring a few grey, patchy rats into scuttling away, "Get the fuck out here, and tell me what you want!" He didn't know what to expect to rise from the floorboards, or come seeping through the cracks in the walls- But he expected a grand entrance. What he wasn't ready for was the Devil. The Devil coming through his kitchen door, just like a mortal, with a mug of some greyish liquid in his hands. "Hello, Kenny," he grumbled, taking a sip from the chipped mug, "that's no way to talk to me, is it?" His rumbling laugh shook the house, and immediately the places temperature shot up, "you're not going to invite me to take a seat? We're not going to watch reruns of _I Love Lucy_ before getting down to business? What a shame..." There was another shake, but this time it came from the blonde boy in the orange park. His anger was sending the place into higher heats, and eventually he took his jacket off to reveal messy blonde hair- Hair only Tweek had seen.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Kenny hissed, his eyes becoming slits in his face and his hands balling into fists. The Devil just laughed again, took a seat on the threadbare sofa and scorched it with his flame-tipped tail, "Why, little parka boy, I'm here for your boyfriend," the red man laughed maliciously, "it's the price you pay for loving him. I get to take him. Him, and his twitchy little soul. He'll be my bitch. I'll rip him in tw-"  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kenny was stood above the intruder, flames licking his face in angry display of light. He was trembling violently, fighting hard not to punch the bastard infront of him.  
"Well... Mister Kenny..." the rouge intruder purred, cupping Kennys face in one hand, "You can spare him. If you come back with me," Kenny was about to vocalise agreement when he added, "for good."  
"Uh-..." Kenny hung his head. Him, or his little Tweek? The choice was easy. He'd endured Hell everyday, he couldn't drag his angel down to those depths, "Fine. I'll go. Just let me make a phone call first."

With a look of defeat and resignation, Kenny grabbed his orange jacket and put it around his waist, picking the phone up and dialling Tweek's number. '_Ngh! H-Hey! This is Tw-Twee-Tweek! NGH! GAH! PRESSURE!' _the voice-mail message trilled out to him, dying into an ear-peircing beep. "Tweek. It's me. I'm leaving. Forever. I'll see you... but not for a while. Don't bother coming to get me, I won't be here when you leave. Goodbye..."  
Unbeknown to Kenny, Tweek had just walked in the door to hear Kennys goodbye, and he immediately turned on his heel to run back to his lovers home. "FUCK. NGH! YOU'RE N-NOT GOING THAT EAS-EASILY!" Tweek screeched, his tiny feet carrying him at his quickest.

"Do it," Kenny whispered as the Devil stood, "take my soul. Leave my body... My mom might become sober enough to notice it. Maybe." The red man looked a bit surprised that Kenny would want to 'die properly', instead of taking a painless journey down the escalator to Hell. _Your funeral_ he grunted mentally, and dissolved into the walls, pulling Kennys soul with him. Just as quiet had decended the house, Tweek burst through the front door. He took in the scorched sofa, and then the crumpled heap of orange parka and skinny bones. "Kenny..." he whispered, tears streaking his face, "Kenny! W-what have you done?!" He rushed over to the boy and gathered him in his arms like he'd done just the other night.

"Take my jacket," Kenny managed to cough out, his face being splashed in Tweeks' tears as the shaking boy held him close, pleading with him silently to not let go, "You'll never be cold again." The poverty-riddled boy sighed out his final breath, his fingers loosened their grip on Tweeks' green shirt and his long eyelashes fluttered down to his cheeks.

_

* * *

_

_**Yeah, I killed Kenny...**_

_**This made me almost cry to write. I love Kenny. And Tweek. Mmmn. Yeah. I know above it said I can make this more than a one-shot.. And I can. Depends if people want me to? I have a bit of a plot festering in my mind :D RNR PLZ**_

_**-Kitty x**_


End file.
